


Fictober 2018

by storyknitter



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: (for one ficlet at least), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fictober, Fluff, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyknitter/pseuds/storyknitter
Summary: Prompt fills from Fictober 2018. I won't be doing all the days, but hopefully, I'll get at least half of them!Prompt list here: https://fictober18.tumblr.com/prompts





	1. "Can you feel this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Fictober

****Vassanna paced before Theron as he sat, attempting to meditate. As she made another pass, he reached up, grasping her hand and halting her step.

“Why are you so worked up?” he asked, meeting her gaze, worry in his features. “C’mon, sit down. I trust you.”

 _See?_  she thought.  _He trusts you, it’ll be fine. Besides, you brought this up, now you need to follow through. Oh, stars, what if I screw this up?_

Prompted by her mother’s curiosity as to why Sanna hadn’t informed Theron of the fledgling Force-bond forming between them, she’d confessed this morning. Somewhere in her rambling explanation, she’d expressed a desire for him to see, to understand how significant it was. In return, he’d thrown down the gauntlet in two hesitantly-uttered little words:

 _Show me_.

There was always some regret, frustration,  _shame_  in him whenever they discussed the Force, which wasn’t often. But he’d asked and she couldn’t refuse, even if she’d wanted to. Easing to the floor, she knelt facing Theron and took his hands in her own, hoping he wouldn’t notice how they trembled. Opening her mouth, she waited an eternity for an intelligent comment to emerge.

“I, umm.”  _This shouldn’t be so difficult_ , she thought.  _They’re just words. Pick some appropriate words and say them_. “I’m not sure–”

“Look, if you think this is a waste of time, I get it. It was a stupid idea anyway.” Theron pulled back, misunderstanding her hesitation, a frown on his face, disappointment and humiliation spilling over before he threw his mental shielding up again. “I’m gonna go make some caf.”

“No!” He blinked in surprise at her cry and Sanna found words at last. “No, I just– I don’t want to mess this up,” she blurted out, resting her palm on his cheek, scratchy with a day’s worth of stubble. “I was trying to say that I’m making this up as I go; there was never a lecture about this,” she said, gesturing to the two of them. “You mean a lot to me and I don’t want to ruin it.” Settling back on the floor, legs crossed, she held her hand out to him and whispered, “Let me try?”

The set of Theron’s jaw relaxed and he nodded tersely as he sat, his knees touching hers. Giving him a small, encouraging smile, she closed her eyes and reached out for his hands again. The world around them faded away and even Vitiate managed to leave her be as Sanna focused on herself, Theron, and the small cord woven from the Force that connected them. She tugged experimentally on the link and, feeling its sturdiness, once again.

“Can you feel this?” Irritation and a keen sense of failure rippled across the bond and she rushed to reassure him. “Let me try something else,” she said, squeezing his hands to keep him from giving up and walking away. “Please, Theron.”

Vassanna supposed that she should have been exploring different ideas, different ways to help him see and understand. All she could think about, however, was how very much she wanted him to be happy, to feel cared for and important.  _Special_. He was wonderful and he couldn’t see it. How could he not see it? He was so warm and bright – blindingly so, at times – and he made her feel safe and happy and like she was  _home_  and–

Her eyes flew open and she met his curious gaze with a slow grin. Drawing Theron’s hands to her lips, she kissed his knuckles and let her eyelids drift closed. She focused on him: the soft hint of a smile he gave her whenever she walked into a room; his calloused, yet infinitely tender hands, and the way they could make her heart race or calm her; how he anchored her when she felt adrift. She gathered up these memories and more, as well as the emotions that they evoked in her, then poured the warmth and happiness he gave her across their link.

A sharp intake of breath dragged her back to the present. Theron yanked his hand from her grasp, staring wide-eyed. “What did you… How the…” His gaze flicked from her to his hand and back, his breathing shallow, almost panicked.

“Theron, are you okay? Did I–” Sanna’s concerned question was cut off when he reached out, hauling her to him, his lips crushing hers. She sighed into the kiss, pulling Theron closer until they were lying on the floor, the meditation mat cushioning them from the cold ground beneath.

“Is that what it’s always like?” he asked breathlessly.

“I’m not sure. Maybe? How did you feel?” 

He gave her a crooked grin and nuzzled her nose. “How ‘bout I show you?”


	2. "How can I trust you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, with no angst to be found!

“So… how do I look?” Vassanna asked. She bit her lip and played with her fingernail as Theron froze in the doorway, jaw hanging slack. He blinked a few times and shook his head to clear it before his eyes traveled along her body, taking it all in.

She wore flats – he grinned at the memory of the only time she’d attempted heels – and her legs were bare. The lace-covered, soft grey sheath dress hit just above her knees and hugged her figure, the lack of sleeves showing off well-toned arms. A surge of pride filled his heart as he noticed the necklace he’d gotten years ago resting on her chest. Somehow, she’d twisted and braided her dark hair into a fancy updo, decorative pins glittering gold and white and amethyst. A thin purple belt accented her jewelry.

Sanna spun around slowly, showing off the backless dress, tattoos traveling the length of her spine. Theron caught sight of the newest black ink marking her wrists and his tie was suddenly too tight as he thought of the matching tattoos on his own skin; he tugged at the fabric as he struggled to breathe.

“Amazing,” he said in a hushed whisper. “Beautiful. No – gorgeous.  _Stunning_.” She walked over to him, a small smile playing on her lips and a flush in her cheeks. Reaching up, she closed his still-gaping mouth with one finger.

“You’re clearly biased, Agent Shan – how can I trust you?” she said, a delicate eyebrow arching. Words failed Theron and he decided to show her instead. A very un-Jedi-like squeak escaped as he reached out, grasping her elbow and tugging her to him. The sharp sound became a muffled sigh as their lips met, his warm hand splayed across her bare back and her arms slipping under the tailored jacket he wore.

“I love you,” Sanna whispered when he pulled away, nuzzling her nose with his.

“I love you too.” He couldn’t contain a broad grin as he looked at the woman in his arms.

“Let’s go make this official in front of our closest family and friends, shall we,  _fiancé_?” He snorted at her suggestion, kissing the tip of her upturned nose.

“And probably half the damn galaxy via holo.” Her eyes widened as she realized their audience would be far larger than they both would have preferred, and he laughed. “ _You_ agreed to the recorders, Sanna.”

“I– I  _know_ , but I didn’t think that–” Theron stopped her worried rambling with a kiss.

“It’ll be fine. I promise,” he said with more confidence than he felt. “I’ll be right there next to you.”

“Aren’t you nervous?”

“I’ll have  _you_  next to me,” he said, and smiled softly, his thumb brushing across her cheek and jaw. “That’s all I need.”


	3. “I heard enough, this ends now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6, in which these two dorks have their first fight as a couple.

“Master Zho would be proud.”

The words whipped past Vassanna’s ear, carried by the sharp winds of Hoth. Though Theron had muttered it to himself before, it was the first time she’d heard the phrase since he’d told her the story of his childhood. She was shocked by the anger that surged through her veins, bringing a somewhat-welcome heat to her face.

“Maybe Master Zho’s approval isn’t worth having,” she snapped, unable to corral the words in her mouth before they escaped. Theron lurched to a halt, his head whipping around. His eyes were the only thing visible with all of his cold weather gear and his expression was unreadable.

“What did you say?” His voice had an edge harsher than the air around them; Sanna knew she should tread carefully, but couldn’t keep from speaking.

“I think that perhaps you shouldn’t worry so much about the opinion of a person who would–”

“ _Drop it_ , Vassanna,” he interrupted, his voice as hard as ice.

“I will do no such thing,” she replied, calmer than she felt. This nexu was out of the bag and there was no putting it back, so she forged on. “He left you, _abandoned_ you when you were just a kid. And he _knew_ that the Jedi couldn't–”

“I’ve heard enough,” Theron said with a snarl. “This conversation ends now.”

“Theron. I’m not saying that–”

“I _said_ I’m done. I’m sure you can find the last few pieces of salvage for Blizz by yourself – wouldn’t want someone like _me_ holding you back.” He spat the words at her and pivoted, stalking back to where they’d parked the speeders.

“No, wait. That’s not at all what I– Theron!” Vassanna shouted. She sighed as he sped away, her shoulders slumping, embarrassment and regret taking the place of her earlier anger.

“That’s not what I meant,” she whispered, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Blinking furiously, she took a deep breath and set aside the confusing emotions swirling through her to focus on the mission at hand.

* * *

Theron paced across the landing near the bridge of the _Defender_ , trying desperately to talk himself out of calling Sanna’s comm frequency once more. He hadn't meant to snap at her like that, to storm off like a kid having a tantrum. Halfway back to base, he came to his senses: he had turned around and searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Where could she be?

Almost on cue, the door opened and the woman in question stood at the base of the stairs.

“Where in all the fucking hells have you been?” he shouted, his worry manifesting as irritation. “Blizz and his crew have been here for over an hour and none of us heard so much as a _peep_ from you in the interim.” She looked up at him, exhaustion plain in her features. Her clothes were different, he noted absently – an oversized sweater and wide-legged trousers that looked to be a knit material – and her cold weather gear was nowhere to be seen.

“Forgive me,” she said softly. “My holocomm broke and I was unable to find a different one to use until I returned to Aurek Base.” Vassanna ran her fingertips along the wall for balance as she woodenly climbed the steps. “By then, I was almost back to the ship. I didn’t feel that the extra few minutes would be a problem.”

“What the kriff happened that your comm broke?” Theron ran a hand roughly through his hair and took a calming breath. “Let me try that again: what happened to you? Are you okay?”

“The comm hit a rock and shattered. I'm fine, thank you. Though I could use a nap, I think,” she said, voice calm and even, and stood before him, her Jedi mask firmly in place. “We're clear to depart Hoth, if you would be so kind as to set a course back to Odessen.” She walked past him and Theron reached out instinctively to run his fingers along her back. Before he could touch her, she flinched, shifting slightly, and his fingertips brushed against loose fabric instead. “Qyzen and his team will be joining us there,” she said quietly.

For the second time that day, Vassanna rendered him speechless, unable to think coherently. The last piece of the puzzle slipped into place: after he'd stormed off, she'd finished their recruitment of Blizz by herself and then, somehow, accumulated the last of the Jagannath points required by the Trandoshan. Alone. And, on to of it all, she'd gotten hurt in the process. Guilt spiked through him – if he'd been there, she might not have been hurt. He should have been there, should have had her back. But instead, he'd lost control of his emotions and left her alone.

 _He left you, abandoned you_...

Her words left him cold, colder than this miserable planet. The bedroom door slid shut with a _hiss-click_ , snapping him out of his thoughts, and Theron made his way to the bridge. Inputting the coordinates to Odessen by rote, he slouched in the navigator's chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, and replayed their argument.

“I owe you an apology.” Sanna's soft voice startled him out of his reverie and he whirled around to stare at her. “I– I know that Master Zho raised you, and that you care about him, that he's important to you. And I am so grateful that he helped to make you into, well, _you_. Who you are.” She took a deep breath, glancing around the bridge, looking anywhere but at him. “Since you told me, _confided_ in me how you ended up on your own, I...” Her words dissolved with the tears she blinked away.

“All I can see– I know thirteen-year-olds aren't babies, but, oh _stars_. All I can see is you as a kid, with a little Padawan braid and dressed in browns, and you're alone. You're sad and scared and _alone_.” She sniffled, then winced as she pulled at whatever injury she'd sustained in the frigid wasteland they’d just left behind. “It made me so _angry_ , Theron, thinking of you all by yourself and–”

His chest tightened, watching her hands clench into fists and a frown twist her beautiful features – on his behalf, because of him.

Because she gave a damn about _him_.

“I just... I wanted to go back in time and find you and take you somewhere safe, somewhere you'd be –”

Theron cut off the rest of her explanation, his lips tenderly brushing hers. Sanna pulled back, eyes wide and searching his. “I am sorry for what I said, Theron. I–”

“I shouldn't have –” he interrupted with a sigh. “I shouldn't have just left you there, either, that was...” _Rude. Stupid. Mean. Petty._ “I was a jerk.”

Theron reached up, gingerly cradling her cheek in his warm palm. His heart skipped a beat as she gave him a little smile and leaned into his touch.

“Are–” Sanna cut herself off, lower lip between her teeth, and took a breath. “Are we okay?” She met his gaze beneath long dark lashes and Theron kissed the wrinkle between her eyebrows.

“Yeah, we're good,” he said and rested his forehead on hers. “Now let's get you into some kolto, since I'm assuming you skipped that step?”

“Ah, you know me so well, Theron Shan.” He chuckled at her rueful grin and offered his arm; Sanna accepted it and her smile turned genuine as they slowly walked to the ship’s medbay.


	4. "I know you do."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you KNOW that there has to be an "I love you" / "I know!" in Star Wars fanfic. It's in The Rules.
> 
> Day 8 of Fictober

Vassanna laughed at Eli'anara’s joke as the music changed in the background, slowing to a soft, acoustic love song. A hand resting tenderly on her lower back and a whisper in her ear turned her away from her family.

“May I have this dance, _wife_?” Theron's eyes sparkled, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“Of course, _husband_ ,” she answered with a grin as he led her to the dance floor. “I can't promise to be good at it, though. If I recall correctly, I told you that they never taught this at the enclaves.” They both laughed, remembering the first formal dance they shared, just after she’d taken the Eternal Throne.

“No, no – I hold your right hand, your left goes on my shoulder. Yeah, that’s perfect,” Theron murmured in her ear, his right hand warm on her bare shoulder blade. “How have I _still_ not taught you this dance?” he asked, twirling her around and swaying to the rhythm of the music.

“Well, to be fair, we’ve been a little busy,” Sanna answered, doing her best to match his simplified steps without staring at her own feet. “Saving the galaxy from a few little things like tyrants, an evil Force-ghost’s plots and intrigues, and a cult devoted to an ancient machine god turned out to be a little time-consuming.”

“Who’d have thought?” he asked. They chuckled at the path their lives had taken and Theron kissed her forehead before nudging her gently into a pirouette, smiling broadly as he brought her back into his arms.

“Stars, you’re so beautiful.” The way he looked at her – like there was no one else in the entire galaxy – sent heat creeping into her cheeks and a kaleidoscope of Sriluurian butterflies fluttering in her stomach. How could he still make her blush after all this time?

“Thanks,” she said shyly. “You look very handsome, too. I’ll have you know, this suit is _very_ flattering... especially the trousers.” Sanna winked and it was Theron’s turn to blush. His hand slid to the center of her back, pulling her closer, and he kissed her temple.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I know,” she said with an impish grin. The smile he gave in response didn't quite reach his eyes; Sanna slid her hand from his shoulder to his jaw and met his gaze.

“I love you, Theron Shan. Forever and always – I promised you.” He nodded, his gaze softening.

“All the days of my life, Sanna.” Theron kissed the tip of her nose, then she pulled his lips to hers, much to the approval of the reception guests. He ended the dance with another twirl and a dip.

“See?” he said. “I was right all those years ago – good at everything.”


	5. "You shouldn't have come here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9. And here's that angst that's been missing!

Theron sat nursing his third watered-down whiskey in a trashy cantina somewhere in the Red Light Sector of Nar Shaddaa. He’d come here looking for intel and gotten far more than he’d bargained for. His contact – a former Zakuulan citizen – had acquired the access codes Theron needed and, eager for news, he’d done some digging.

Fucking hells, he wished he hadn’t.

Jedi Master Vassanna Nabeshin, Hero of Tython and someone he cared about more than he liked, was dying.  _Dying_. The carbonite prison that he and Lana were  _so kriffing close_  to breaking her out of was killing her. Stupid, idiotic Zaks, they were killing her with their impatience and incompetence and all he could do was –

“Hey there, stranger.” A dark-haired man slid into the seat across from Theron, a glass of ale in his hand.

“Oh, fucking seriously?” Theron’s words came out garbled and he wondered briefly if he’d lost track of how many drinks he’d had. “Leave me alone, Balkar. You shouldn’t’ve come here.”

“The hells are you talking about, Shan?” Jonas snorted. “Did you forget that you’re on Nar Shaddaa? This is my stomping ground, where my Interior Refurbishments business is located.” Theron rolled his eyes at Jonas’s earnest insistence on his ‘legitimate business.’

“Just fuck off and leave me alone.” Theron leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“C’mon, man. You quit and then disappear off the grid for over two years and then I find you in my backyard? Either you’re slipping or you need something.”

Realizing that Jonas was at least partially right, Theron looked up at his former coworker with a sigh and opened his mouth to let his sorrows pour out. Catching himself at the last moment, he snapped his mouth shut and frowned.

“Look. We’re friends,” Jonas insisted. “And I know how to keep a secret. What’s said at this table will stay here. Scout’s honor,” he said, raising a couple of fingers in a childhood salute.

Theron narrowed his eyes, gauging his seriousness. He scrubbed a hand over his face and swore under his breath as he realized that he was probably going to tell Jonas anyway.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, Shan, but it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. But I can at least make sure you get home safe.”

“I’m an idiot.” Balkar snorted, a smirk taking up residence on his features; the smile disappeared as Theron continued. “I should’ve known better than to hope. Hope is stupid. Dangerous,” he slurred, hanging his head in his hands and missing Jonas’s concerned look. “I was so... so close,” he whispered. “And now I’m gonna lose her again.  _Again_.” Theron drained his glass and slammed it back onto the table, leaning back in his chair. “All because those fucking Zaks don’t know how to use a Force-damned –”

“Hey!” Jonas interrupted. “Your glass is empty, let me get you another.” Theron stared at his friend, realizing that the interruption had kept him from saying too much.

“Thank you.” Theron leveled a serious look at the other spy. “I think I’m good, though.”

“I’ve got a couch you can crash on if you need one.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Theron said, shaking his head. “But thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Good luck. And hope isn’t stupid – you haven’t lost her yet.” Theron stared intently, brows furrowed, as Jonas drained his glass and stood to leave. “You said you were  _gonna_ lose her, not that you already had. There’s got to be something you can do about it,” the dark-haired spy said with a shrug. The way he said it sent the wheels spinning slowly in Theron’s head.

_Carbonite poisoning. There are cures for most poisons out there... there has to be one for this_.

Hope, dangerous hope, cropped up in his heart again and he turned to thank Jonas once more, only to find himself alone again.


	6. "You think this troubles me?" & "But I will never forget!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 10 & 11 of Fictober. They just worked so well together! Set just prior to chapter 1 of KotFE

Theron lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, mind racing, his horror growing every second as he processed what the woman in his arms had just confessed.

“Theron?” Vassanna’s voice was quiet, timid, against his chest and he couldn’t remember ever hearing her this...  _ small _ . “Say something. Anything. Please?” Desperation seeped into her plea and he realized he’d stopped running his fingers through her hair and had a handful clenched in his fist instead. Releasing his hold, he murmured an apology but then stopped, mouth open: he had no idea what the hells to say.

“I should go,” she choked out and tried to pull out of his arms. “I’m sorry, I–”

“No, don’t,” Theron interrupted, turning toward her and pulling her close. “Umm. Unless you want to. But you don’t have to leave.” His eyes had adjusted to the dark of the room, his implants boosting his vision enough to see the confusion on her face. “I’d like you to stay,” he said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“But...  _ why _ ?” she asked, incredulous.

_ Because you’re the most impressive and amazing being I’ve ever met. Because I want to hold you close and make sure nothing ever hurts you again. Because I want to hunt down every rotten bastard that was on Vitiate’s Fortress and tear their throats out for hurting you. Because I think I’m falling for you _ . He shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe ‘cause I like you a little bit. You  _ are _ pretty cute, after all.” She gave a weak smile and he tightened his embrace, tucking her head beneath his chin.

“How long were you... there?” Theron asked the most innocuous question he could come up with in a whisper – he didn’t want to scare her off.

“I’m still not exactly certain.” Vassanna swallowed hard. “But it was around eight months.” 

Eight months. Oh hells, nearly an entire year of daily torment. Ice stole through him, followed shortly by white-hot rage over what she’d gone through and she flinched.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to leave? You’re so angry,” she said in a broken whisper.

He pulled back to meet her gaze, but she focused on his chin. “Hey, look at me, Vassanna. C’mon, please.” After a long moment, her eyes flicked up towards his. “You think this bothers me?” At her small nod, he ran his fingertips along the side of her face and down through long, dark strands of hair. “Well, you’re right; it does. But not in the way you think,” Theron rushed out the words before she could react and leaned forward, kissing her furrowed brow.

“I... I’m not good with words all the time. Like now.  But... I’m not angry at you, I’m– well, to be honest, I’m livid,  _ furious _ . Not at you!” he said as felt her shrink into herself. He rubbed his palm soothingly along Vassanna’s arm. “I’m angry that you had to go through all that. And I’m so sorry. And– oh hells, then I dragged you to Ziost.” He swore under his breath and she wrapped an arm around his chest, squeezing him tight.

“You didn’t know what was going to happen,” she whispered. “Ziost is  _ not _ your fault.”

“Hey, I’m supposed to be comforting  _ you  _ right now, not the other way around.” Theron grinned as he pressed his lips to her forehead again, enjoying how she leaned into the kiss.

“Can’t help it,” she answered with a shrug of her own, sounding far more like herself. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“How long have you had these nightmares?”

“Since Rishi.” He nodded and Vassanna continued. “I’d buried it all for so long and then it all came rushing back. I’ll never forget,” she said softly.

They lay together silently, limbs tangled, for some time until Theron spoke. “Would you like some more tea?” She tilted her head back to meet his eyes.

“No. I think I’d like you to kiss me.”

“I think I can do that,” he answered, smirking, and obliged.


	7. "Will that be all?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly out of order Day 4 of Fictober.
> 
> I've had the idea of a coffeeshop AU for these two dorks since, like, February, but haven't actually written anything out. UNTIL NOW!!!

“The usual,  _Theorn_?” the redhead asked with a smirk. In return, Theron sent her a glare that, if looks could kill, would have incinerated her on the spot. He’d stayed up far later than he should have working on that bug in his code last night; he was exhausted today and in no mood for her usual snark.

“Add an extra shot for me, Red.” He sighed. “Erm, please.”

“Only because you said ‘please,’” Kira winked, noting his request on the cup. “Will that be all?” Theron nodded and handed over his card to pay, waving away the receipt she tried to hand him. “No seriously. You want your receipt.” Her voice took on a hard edge and she stared him down, arm extended across the counter.

“Okay, sure. I’ll take my receipt.” Rolling his eyes, he accepted the slip of paper and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans as he turned toward the end of the counter to wait for his drink.

_Hmm_ , he thought.  _That receipt thing was weird_. His curiosity had almost gotten the better of him when the pretty barista with green streaks in her dark brown hair and tattoos covering her arms called his name – at least, whatever name Kira had written.

“Theorn? Your coffee’s ready at the bar!” He approached and picked up his paper cup with a murmured thanks, but before he could turn away she caught his gaze. “So, I’ve gotta ask… are you actually Theron or Theorn? Because one’s a fairly common name while the other… not so much.”

“Theron,” he said, slightly sharper than he’d intended. She narrowed her eyes playfully, and – wait, was she flirting with him?

“So what’s with the different names, then? Are you a spy? Because if that’s the case, you should probably be a little more creative – misspelling a name isn’t really a good way to go undercover. Especially when you order the same drink every day.” One delicate eyebrow arched and a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. Oh damn, she was  _definitely_ flirting.

“Well, what about Sanna? That’s not so common,” he said, eyes flicking to her nametag, even though he’d known what it said for weeks now – months, even. Theron swept his rule of ‘not flirting with people while they were at work and had to be nice to him’ under the rug and raised a matching brow, leaning against the counter. A small blush crept into her cheeks, thoughts of how cute – no,  _beautiful_ – she was distracting him.

_Pay attention, you idiot_ , he scolded himself.  _She’s talking to you_.

“It actually rhymes with piranha, not Hannah,” she said with a grin and he managed to smother a spike of embarrassment. “And it’s part of a family name, so… not unheard of on my dad’s side. But, not very common other than that.” Her smile was infectious and Theron found himself returning it.

“Well, I like it.” His phone buzzed insistently and he frowned at the interruption. Pulling the device from his pocket with an apology, he cursed under his breath. “I’ve gotta go, but it was nice talking to you, Part of a Family Name.” She chuckled, her laugh low and throaty, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat – as cheesy as that sounded.

“Nice talking to you too, Spy Boy. See you tomorrow,” she said with a smile.

Theron walked out of the cafe, and five steps later remembered the receipt in his front pocket. Pulling out the crumpled paper, a slow grin slid onto his face as he realized the only thing on the slip was Sanna’s name and cell number.

He’d definitely have to thank Red tomorrow for not letting him forget his receipt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (”Theorn” belongs to greyias XD)


	8. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16, set during Sanna's stay on the Emperor's Fortress.
> 
> Warnings: implied torture, mind fuckery

****The greatest Jedi that the Order had seen in generations followed her masters, docile and compliant, sickly grey-gold eyes flicking from one closed door to the next as they walked down the metal hallway. Whispered voices spoke in Ancient Sith; she listened and understood.

 _The Force shall free me_.

A door slid open and the fallen Jedi pushed her hood back as she entered the room, ready to begin the interrogation.

“Oh no.” The prisoner let out a soft, sorrowful sigh. “Vee? C’mon Vassanna, it’s me. It’s Kira.” The red-haired woman tried so hard to reach past the Emperor’s grasp, to touch the person she used to be. “You don’t have to do this. C’mon, come back. I  _know_ you’re still in there. You can break free, you’re strong enough, I know it.”

 _Vassanna_ , the Jedi thought.  _I recognize that name. That’s... that’s me. Me. And that woman, I know her, too. She’s... Kira! No no no,_  she shouted at the Emperor. _Don’t make me hurt her, I can’t. I **won’t**_. Vassanna fought back against the oily darkness roiling inside her for the first time in far too long, only to be rewarded with an all-consuming, fiery pain that reduced her to whimpering ash, swept to the back recesses of her being. Distantly, she felt electricity hum along her arms and across her fingers.  _No!_  she screamed.  _No, don’t do this! Kira, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_...

“Oh,” she heard her voice purr, “this is gonna be  _so_ much fun!”


	9. “You should have seen it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18. Aww, they're one big, (sleepy) happy family!

****Theron’s jaw cracked with his most recent yawn and he looked down at the tiny being in his arms. Little Amareesa was the most precious and amazing thing he’d ever laid eyes on – even though, to her, sleeping through the night was the bane of her short existence and could not be tolerated.

“Okay,” he murmured, staring into her dark eyes, and he was struck again by how similar they were to Sanna’s. “Okay, I’m just gonna sit here in this chair for a few –” Another yawn interrupted his sentence and his daughter cooed. “– just a few minutes, okay Reesie?” He sighed in relief as he gingerly sat in the rocking chair. Glancing at the chrono, Theron realized he’d been up with this adorable little monster for an hour already and she showed no signs of being sleepy.

As soon as Theron relaxed in the chair, Amareesa decided that, though he was still bouncing and rocking her, it was  _wrong_. With tiny, heartwrenching cries, she insisted that her daddy needed to be  _standing_ for her to be comfortable. He stood, groaning in exhaustion laced with frustration, and began his pacing once more. The newborn settled immediately, her big eyes finding his.

“Okay,” Theron said quietly. “Singing didn’t work. How about I tell you a story? Sound good? All right, but we have to be quiet so Mama can get some rest, okay? Okay.

“So, a long, long time ago, I was on Coruscant for work, right around Halloween. While I was there, your Nana messaged me about meeting for caf. Now, you need to understand. Back then, Reesie, Nana and I didn’t get along very well.” From her tiny, gurgled coo, Theron could have sworn that she was asking for a better explanation. “Well, it’s a long story for when you’re a little older. But anyway, I’d gone to meet Nana and… well. I might have stormed off in a huff,” he said and shrugged.

“Since it was Halloween, the entire Senate Tower was decorated. There were fake gravestones – not the bad kind of Gravestone, though – and spiders and other scary things. To annoy Nana, I’d worn a mask, and it covered the top half of my face. Anyway, I left pretty quickly and as I turned a corner a bit too fast, I bumped into this gorgeous Mirialan woman with the most incredible eyes – a shade of violet I’d never seen before.”

The baby cooed again and Theron confirmed for her, “Yeah, I  _know_ she sounds familiar. Don’t try to guess the end of the story, just wait for it.  _Patience_ , grasshopper.” A small squawk of protest rose from the bundle in his arms. “Well, if you’d like to let me finish? Thanks,” he said and kissed the tip of her nose as she yawned.

“Ah, Reesie, you should have seen it: your mom and dad just staring at each other, completely speechless. I swear, I memorized every detail. I’d tell you that part, but since you’re finally dozing off, I’ll just summarize it: beautiful Mirialan who literally stopped me in my tracks. And also happened to be a  _Jedi_. I’ll tell you, Reesie, that gave me pause.” Theron huffed and shook his head. “I’ve got a bit of a complicated history with the Jedi.

“Anyway, your Mama’s friend called her ‘Vee’ and dragged her off for a meeting with the Grand Master – your Nana. You’d be right if you guessed that in the next free minute I had, I sliced Nana’s appointment calendar to find out my mystery woman’s name. Then I read all her files and– okay, yeah. That sounds pretty bad when I say it that way, but I’m a spy. We’re thorough! Besides, it worked out that I needed a Great Republic Hero for a mission a few months later. And the rest, as they say, is history. As are  _you_ , little love. Let’s stay asleep for more than an hour or two this time, huh?”

Theron shifted to return the now-sleeping baby to her crib and froze: Vassanna stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, robe wrapped around her and a soft smile on her face.

“Did we wake you?” Theron asked. “I tried to–”

“No, not at all,” she said softly. “I rolled over and you weren’t there, but I heard you talking. I was curious about what story you were telling her, so I got up to listen.” As Sanna spoke, he gently laid the baby down, giving a celebratory fist-pump as she didn’t even stir.

“Was it a good story?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Sanna’s waist and pulling her close. Her arms slid over his shoulders, twining around his neck and she kissed his cheek.

“It was great,” she answered with a smile. “And thank you for reminding me of [the first time we met](https://storyknitter.tumblr.com/post/172574162480/cemetery)."

“Anytime, sweetheart.” Dropping a kiss on her forehead, Theron smothered a yawn. “Let’s go back to bed while we can.”

“Brilliant idea, love.”


	10. Whumptober, Day 8: Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I only finished about 1/3 of the prompts for Fictober. I tried to write a couple fics for Whumptober 2018 as well, but one fit into _Kintsukuroi_ (so it's there instead) and only one of the rest materialized into actual fic, so here's the one I _did_ finish!

Throughout the meeting with the Talrian Ambassador, Vassanna could sense Theron’s increasing concern trickling across their bond. She couldn’t focus on discerning quite what it meant over the Ambassador’s rambling and the dull ache throbbing in the back of her head. Was he worried that this meeting was a trap for the Commander of the new Eternal Alliance and her right-hand man? With the uprising on Tatooine stirring up unease around the base, she was tired of being paranoid and – strike that, she was just _tired_.

Glancing at the chrono, it wasn’t nearly as late as she’d hoped and she managed to repress a sigh. The ache in her head had spread to her temples, as well as down her shoulders and back while she was discussing the pros and cons of joining the Alliance with Ambassador What’s-his-face. For what was not the first time, Sanna wished that Rineth could have joined them; her younger sister had always been better at this diplomacy stuff.

“Ambassador,” she interrupted, her patience finally depleted after hours of negotiations that had gone nowhere. “Either you and your people wish to join the Eternal Alliance, or you do not. I’m not certain that I can, or _should_ , convince you one way or the other. I understand that your official liaison has gone over all of these exact points with you already.” She mentally apologized in advance to Reki – the poor, beleaguered liaison – and stood, smoothing her navy and gold high-collared jacket. “If you have any further questions or comments, you may direct your queries to them.”

“I thought you Jedi were supposed to be models of diplomacy and kindness. I must be mistaken,” the Ambassador said snootily. Stars, why couldn’t she remember his _name_?

“It is true that many Jedi excel in diplomatic endeavors,” Sanna answered calmly. “It is also true that many others excel in martial studies. I’ll leave you to guess which one I always favored.” She pivoted on her heel and strode out of the room, her head held high, Theron at her right elbow. As the door closed behind them, she heaved a large sigh, her shoulders slumping.

The palm of Theron’s warm hand came to rest on her lower back and he looked at her, eyes tight with worry. “Let’s get you back to the shuttle, babe. No offense, but you look pretty awful.”

“Rude,” she retorted. He ran his hand up along her spine and gave her a gentle smile.

“You know what I meant, sweetheart. You look like you feel wretched.” She stopped and frowned at him. “How’s your head?” he asked. “Do you hurt anywhere? Are you sore, achy?”

Well, now that he mentioned it…

“Yes, I suppose. My head is pounding, and I just feel… _exhausted_ , wrung-out.” Sanna sighed and rubbed her temples. “A diplomatic meeting shouldn’t make me feel this awful, should it?”

Theron grinned as he opened the shuttle door. “Maybe. That guy was really full of it, huh?” The metal floor tilted beneath her feet and she grasped at his arm for balance. “Oh damn, you’re pale,” he said with a frown, reaching out to press the backs of his fingers against her forehead. “And you are definitely running a fever. C’mere.” He leaned over and scooped her up, carrying her to the bed, her arms draped over his shoulders.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to buy me dinner first?” Sanna said, her words slurring as he stripped her down to her undergarments. He chuckled as he tucked her in and brushed some loose hair from her face, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll get you a soup packet while I’m grabbing the medkit – how’s that sound?”

She mumbled an affirmative as he walked away and was asleep by the time Theron returned.

* * *

Sanna dragged her eyes open and regretted it immediately: everything was far too bright and the light stabbed into her brain. Another shiver wracked her body, her teeth clacking together, and she curled up into a whimpering ball.

“Theron?” Stars, she barely recognized her own voice, as weak and pitiful as it sounded. “Theron, I’m so cold,” she wheezed. She blinked and he was there with a comforting smile, pulling up the sheet and light blanket that were crumpled at her feet. The bed dipped as he sat, his hands cool on her face.

“Shit,” he hissed, “you’re burning up again.” She dragged her gaze to his; the features she knew and loved so well swam before her eyes. Blinking, Sanna tried again to bring him into focus. “No, it’s okay love. Just lie down, I’m here. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” She drifted back into darkness, accompanied by Theron’s reassurances.

Every time Vassanna managed to open her eyes on the days-long journey home, Theron was at her side. Sometimes he had medication or stims for her; others, instant soup. Often, it was simply cool hands and cold, damp towels on her fiery skin. She tried to tell him how glad she was that he was there, how much she loved and appreciated him, but the words wouldn’t form in her traitorous mouth.

“Shh, I love you too, sweetheart. You’ll be okay, just get some rest…” She couldn’t keep her body from obeying and her world went black and quiet again.

* * *

The constant hum of background noise eventually drew Sanna back to consciousness: the buzzing of machinery, a steady beeping that echoed her heartbeat, and the melodic drone of multiple quiet conversations. The gentle rocking feeling of the shuttle traveling through hyperspace was gone, replaced by the solid sturdiness of being planetside.

Blinking her eyes slowly, all she could see was white. It took far longer than it should have to realize she was home on Odessen, in the medical center. Her head spun as she tried to sit up and strong, warm hands pressed against her back and her bicep.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Turning her head, Sanna found herself centimeters from Theron’s face. Despite the worry and exhaustion in his features, he offered up a tired smile and, in a well-practiced motion, pressed the backs of his fingers to her forehead. “Well, look at that. Your fever’s finally gone.”

“How long?” she croaked, as he sat next to her on the cot and took her face in his hands. Reaching up to place her hands on his wrists, she hissed when she pulled on the IV taped to her hand.

“Careful, love,” Theron said, kissing her injured hand. “You were out the whole way home. And then two– no, three days since we got back.” He chuckled at her shocked look, resting his forehead on hers. “Don’t worry, we’ve been holding down the fort while you were out. Well, actually, I’ve been here with you, so _Lana’s_ been holding down the fort.”

Theron leaned back, inspecting her face and heaving a sigh of relief. He pressed tender, gentle kisses to her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and the scar that ran across her face. His lips met hers, whisper-soft, before brushing the tip of her nose and then her forehead once more.

Sanna melted into him as Theron wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close and cradling her head against his chest. His steady heartbeat echoed in her ears and she smiled in contentment.


End file.
